La Cataire
by fumbledwords
Summary: Marichat One-shots to cure writer's block.


**Under The Asphalt**

"I didn't want it to come to this," Chat hissed from the other side of the room. His eyes glowed a vibrant magenta against the blankness of his mask. "Alas, it seems I am left with no other alternative."

She rose from the floor and made sure to block the trapdoor from his view, a plan already brewing in her head. "Kitty-"

"Don't call me that!" He bared his fangs and slunk down on all fours. "My name is Chat Blanc."

Marinette knew that just like everyone in Paris did.

The announcement had interrupted the morning news two weeks ago as she ate breakfast with her parents. Her appetite vanished as he spoke straight into the camera. His eyes reflected malice as he promised to make their lives a living hell until Ladybug gave up her miraculous.

Her legs had carried her to Master Fu while everyone else gaped at the screens displayed in T.V. shops and restaurants.

"Hand over your miraculous, Marinette."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Bullshit!"

Fear gripped her throat, refusing to let go or lessen its grip. "Keep your voice down." The walls were closing in on them, on her. She needed to knock him out, transform, and purify the Akuma before this got out of hand.

He lifted his nose and took a long sniff. "What's the problem, princess? Scared that your little secret might slip from my lips?" His gaze lingered on her pink purse then stared straight at her eyes. "I thought Ladybug wasn't afraid of anything. But then again, our sweet Marinette is a liar who hates lies. What a predicament." His tail curled and uncurled.

She had to remind herself this was all the Akuma's influence. Her partner wasn't enjoying this, not really, he couldn't be.

Her heart continued to pound against its confines. She could feel Tikki's cheek nuzzling her leg, no doubt trying to soothe her. But nothing could calm down her frazzled nerves. She'd have to fight her best friend and partner. How the hell was she supposed to be calm?!

Her parent's muffled voices brought her back. Marinette had to keep them safe at all cost. Alright then, change of plans.

_Forgive me, mon chaton._ "You're one to speak. You're a smitten kitten that fell in love with a stranger. You've professed your unconditional love to me, said we were meant to be." Marinette scoffed and glared at the white mask. _One._

He did that, he turned Chat into another puppet of his own and sent him over here to fight. _Coward._ Rage burned inside her veins, that monster would not win the battle. "Wonder where that loyalty went when you decided to team up with Hawkmoth."

Guilt flashed across his eyes. She took a step to the right and hoped momentum would grant her the leverage to reach the stairs.

_Two._ "Chat Noir," she continued, legs positioned and ready, "the hero gone wrong. The rouge everyone fears and nobody loves." His pupils turned into slits. _Three._

Chat Blanc snarled and Marinette lunged.

She climbed up, Chat's nails grazing the empty space she had been standing on not so long ago. She reached for the hatch with sweaty palms, a triumphant smile on her lips and three special words on the tip of her tongue.

_Next stop, Master Fu._

"Ti-" Her smile vanished as a cold hand grabbed her ankle and pulled down hard. "Eep!"

He wasted no time and caged her underneath him, taking both of her hands in his hands above her head. That shit eating grin ticked her bad side even more up close.

"You're not going anywhere, ma princess," he whispered close to her ear.

Goosebumps trailed down her spine as his hot breath tickled her skin. Too close, to close. "As a matter of fact, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Sassy as ever, I see." He lifted his head with dilated pupils and his usual cheeky grin. "That's why I kept coming back to you. Because you treat me like a normal person and yet I feel like I'm the only one in the room."

Marinette stilled. "What?"

"It's one of the attributes I've come to love about you the most." His fingers tugged at her earing.

I sincerely hope you don't remember this. "Don't forget to add stubborn to that list, kitty." She rose her knee and aimed between his legs as papa had taught her.

His eyes widen as he hunched and inevitably rolled over. "FUCK!"

A newfound rush of adrenaline kicked in her system. "Tikki spots on!" Relief washed over her as soon as she pushed the hatch open and a breeze of fresh air hit her exposed skin.

Ladybug uncoiled her yo-yo, latched it around a chimney and swung. She leaped from roof to roof, eyes scanning the streets for a place to change back, one that her partner wouldn't be aware of.

"Oh, for the love of- stupid lack of night vision." No matter how much she squinted, every building looked washed out and she didn't want to risk transforming back in an alley where someone could be lurking in the shadows.

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and his aura charged the air with the promise of chaos and disturbance. She cursed under her breath. So much for a head start.

"Give up, Bugaboo, your luck has run its course." By the time she noticed the extending baton, it was too late and the yo-yo flew from her hands.

No!

Her stomach did a somersault as she landed on the rough surface of the bridge.

"Playtime is over, M'lady. Now, since I'm the winner I'll let you strike a deal."

She wobbled to the edge of the bridge, determined to get past him at all cost. "Like hell I am."

He scoffed and placed his baton on the floor. "Hand over your earrings and I'll let you leave unharmed. What do you say?"

She glowered at him. "Over my dead body, mon chaton." Ladybug rolled over and let the murky waters of the Seine swallow her body.

* * *

Yeah, I have no remedy for my writer's block. I'm a mess, but hey, at least I can let my frustrations out in creative one-shots. The title comes from a song called La Pared - Shakira (The Wall, for those that don't know Spanish). Definitely takes me back to my childhood.

Those of you waiting for an update on _Bonne Chance_, it's coming!

I've been feeling rather angsty so I looked up some prompts and this is what unraveled. Although there's always this nagging feeling in the back of my mind because the most I can write per chapter is 1,000 words and it looks like meh (hopefully I get to 2,000 per chapter by the end of the year.)


End file.
